On This Father's Day
by Temo
Summary: Companion peice to 'On This Mother's Day.'  Alexis and Sam reflecting on the many fathers in their lives


**On This Father's Day**

Alexis worked the brush through her hair. Her hair. God it felt good. It didn't look particularly good. It had grown back in odd spurts, so was different lengths and almost completely gray, which was a total shock. Sure she had dyed her hair for years, but there had only been a few dozen or so strands of gray. It was short, too short to even try to style, but she loved being able to brush her hair again.

Kristina was at a barbeque with her dad. Sonny had invited her, but she declined. She wasn't in the mood for celebrating sperm donors…oh god, what an awful thing to say. Okay, she hadn't said it, and she truly didn't think that of Sonny. She didn't think it of Ric either. Ric was far worse than that. No…she wasn't going there today. By this time next year, Ric would be begging her to get their daughter for a few hours on Father's Day. She was working quietly on a reconsideration appeal.

She wasn't announcing it to the world, in fact she hadn't told anyone, but she was now officially in remission. She hadn't even told Kristina, but somehow the little one knew.

"_I'm so happy Mommy…I'm so happy you're better."_

"_Better?"_

_Kristina nodded._

"_I guess I am feeling a little better." Alexis replied. She was deathly afraid that the remission would be short lived._

_Kristina smiled up at her. "You're all better. Everything will be ok now."_

And things were better. She had no intention of telling Ric she was back. She didn't want to be DA again, but she was gathering evidence with the help of Cruz and Lucky and even Sonny. Ric was corrupt and he was one deal away from not only losing his job, but winding up in jail. Alexis had no intention of letting that happen. She didn't want Molly having to visit Daddy in prison, but things were going to change radically.

* * *

Sam laid the daisies down on the grass.

"Hey Dad." She said quietly. "Happy Father's Day."

She eased herself down and sat cross legged. "Sorry I haven't been around much…it's been hard…a really hard couple of years. I miss you though." Sam could almost hear Cody's disbelieving laughter. "I know, it surprises me too."

She pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? I don't get it. You knew it killed me that Evelyn didn't love me…why, why didn't you just tell me I was adopted. I mean it's not like you would be afraid of losing me…more than once you made it clear, your life would be easier without me. So why the mystery?

"Yeah, like I'm gonna get an answer" Sam sighed. "I wonder if you knew who I was? If you knew that I was a Cassadine when you set your sites on them as a mark? Mikkos…my maternal Grandfather…told Alexis he hand picked the family to raise me…and no offense but I can't picture him choosing you and Evelyn…maybe he just lied to her? I guess that's probably it.

"Well, anyway, I found my biological mother last year. Things didn't go well. Um, they couldn't have gone worse actually. It's mostly my fault. Surprise! I'm still a major screw up.

"Look Dad, I'm going to go now, but before I do, I want you to know that I love you…and I'm grateful that you did your best with me, I know you did. Bye."

* * *

"I'm glad you are having a good time Kristina. Can I speak to your dad for a minute?"

Alexis looked at her reflection and played with her hair. A couple more weeks and she'd call Josef and have him work his magic, but for now the wig was staying. "Hey Sonny, I was just wondering when you were bringing Kristina home."

"Well, sure…but she has camp in the morning…Okay, just send one of the guys over and I'll have her backpack ready…Yes I'm sure I don't want to join you and Jax for a pissing con…I mean barbeque…Okay, kiss Kristina for me and I'll talk to you later."

The doorbell rang as she hung up the phone, "Wow, he's good." She chuckled.

"Hi." Sam waved through the screen.

"Sam how many times do I have to tell you, you don't need to knock or ring the bell, unless you lost your key?"

"What would that matter, you never lock the door." Sam smiled back. She let herself in. "Happy Father's Day…"

"Right." Alexis answered. She pulled Sam in for a quick hug, then held her at arms length and studied her. "Why are you here?"

"I…um…you said it was okay…I'm sorry I'll go…" Sam turned. Alexis grabbed her arm.

"Sam, it's alright, I'm glad to see you…but you seem…"

"Oh…I was at the cemetery. It's sort of depressing, how much of my family is in one."

Alexis held her hand and pulled her to the couch. "I know the feeling well. You were visiting Cody?"

"Uh huh…" Sam studied her nails.

"Sam?" Alexis placed a hand on her chin and forced her face up so that their eyes met. Sam closed hers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I…forget it…"

Alexis took a deep breath. She'd been dreading this moment…but it had been over a year, it was long overdue. "Is there something you need to ask me?"

Sam scrunched her face, squinted her eyes and nodded. She looked for all the world, to be six years old. "Could you tell me about my father?"


End file.
